


Hit You Or Kiss You

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-20
Updated: 1999-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Fraser and Ray K try to have a quiet dinner and it doesn't stay quiet.





	Hit You Or Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Benton Fraser, Ray  
Kowalski, or Diefenbaker.

This story is rated PG for a few naughty words, a teensy bit  
of violence, and implied male/male sex. 

My email:

Slash  
M/M  
Pairing: Fraser/Kowalski  
Humour

Summary: Fraser and Ray K try to have a quiet dinner at a pizza  
restaurant, and things don't exactly go as planned.

Hit You Or Kiss You

"Damnit, Fraser!" exclaimed Detective Stanley Raymond Kowalski  
in exasperation. "What got into you tonight?"

"Is something wrong, Ray?" asked his partner, RCMP constable  
Benton Fraser.

"You're damn right something is wrong, Fraser!!" Ray was  
almost screaming in rage and frustration. The Mountie was just  
too calm, and that irritated Ray even more. 

Fraser and Ray had been enjoying a late dinner at a pizza  
parlour not far from the precinct where Kowalski worked. While  
the two of them were finishing their House Special, a man with  
a gun had entered the restaurant and attempted to rob the  
cashier.

"Please, Ray, tell me what is upsetting you so much," said  
Fraser, still calm.

"You mean you don't KNOW???" cried Kowalski.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you, would I, Ray?" replied  
Fraser. 

Ray was beginning to feel as if his head were going to  
explode. When he had seen the gunman hold up the cashier, Ray  
had grabbed his badge and gun and run to the aid of the  
frightened girl, yelling, "Police! Drop the gun!"  
Unfortunately, the perp had been strung out on some chemical  
or other and hadn't seemed much inclined to listen to him. The  
confrontation had quickly turned into a standoff.

Kowalski sighed. "Fraser," he said, a trace more calmly,  
"after everything that happened tonight, you have to ask me  
what I'm upset about? Fraser, you could have gotten your self  
killed! What in the name of heaven possessed you to pull a  
stunt like that???"

Ray had tried to talk to the would-be robber, calmly asking  
him to put his gun down before someone got hurt, never moving  
his own gun. The gunman wouldn't let anyone near a phone, so  
no one had been able to call the police. Ray was alone with  
the robber. Or so he thought.

"A stunt like what, Ray?" asked Fraser. His partner had always  
been rather...excitable, and Fraser hoped that if he spoke  
calmly enough, Ray might eventually cool off and express  
himself more coherently.

Ray, concentrating on his negotiations with the perp, had not  
noticed Fraser approaching them. Ray approached the gunman,  
saying, "C'mon, buddy, gimme the gun, okay? Nobody's gonna get  
hurt." The man had panicked and fired at Ray.

"Like jumping in front of a man with a gun, Fraser!"

Fraser had indeed jumped between Ray and the shooter, pulling  
his partner down to the floor and out of harm's way. The  
bullet had thudded harmlessly into a wall. The shooter had  
panicked and run out of the restaurant. Ray had called in a  
report to the precinct and the man was later apprehended a few  
blocks away. 

Now Fraser and Ray were in Ray's apartment with Fraser's wolf,  
Diefenbaker, finishing another pizza that had been pressed on  
them by a grateful restaurant owner. 

"Ray, I did that in order to prevent you getting  
shot...possibly getting killed," said Fraser. Ray noticed that  
the Mountie's voice was not quite as calm. "You are my friend,  
Ray...I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kowalski sighed. "Fraser," he said, the anger gone from his  
voice, "sometimes I don't know whether to hit you or kiss  
you."

"I would much rather you kissed me, Ray."

Kowalski froze. "What ... what did you just say, Frase?"

"I said I would rather you kissed me than hit me, Ray. You've  
hit me before, and it is not an experience I would want to  
repeat."

"You want me to kiss you?" Ray asked. He did not sound angry  
or upset, but rather...hopeful.

"Yes, Ray, I do," replied Fraser.

Ray put his hands on his friend's shoulders, leaned forward,  
and tentatively kissed him. At the feel of Benton's mouth  
responding to his, he increased the urgency of the kiss. The  
two men stayed like that on the couch for a few moments, then  
got up, and, still kissing, moved toward the bedroom, went in,  
and shut the door.

Diefenbaker watched them leave, then helped himself to the  
remains of the pizza.

THE END (or is it only the beginning?)


End file.
